G☆PC17 / Transcript
Incident Arc, Episode 17: The White Cherry Blossom! Cure Sakuya, the Land Goddess! One week later, into the Edo Middle School, the classroom, it was revealed that Azmaria recently transferred as a new transfer student of the first grade. Azmaria wears a blue tie attaches with a blue sailor collar, a blue pleated skirt, black shoes and a beige v-neck sweater. The teacher is coming with the new student and presented her. Teacher: Hello, sit down! The new student I mentioned yesterday is here! We applaud her, everyone! Azmaria: My name is Azmaria Hendric! She made the bowing to greet to her classmates and she presents, the teacher wrote her name in Japanese Katakana. Azmaria: I am born from Portugal and live into New York, until being transferred in the Izumo Village. Antonio and Regan who are also the first grade students, they recognized her as they meet with Azmaria since the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop. Regan: Antonio, this girl... This was the one we seen in the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop. Antonio: Yeah. After classroom with the bell rings, Azmaria is sitting on the chair and look at the window, she is surrounded by Antonio and Regan. Antonio: Hey, Hendric. Azmaria: Huh? She noticed them and they are the second-grade students. Azmaria: You are? Antonio: My name is Antonio! Here, it's Regan, my childhood friend. Say hello to Azmaria! Regan: Hello, my name is Regan and I'm 13 years old. Nice to meet you, Hendric. Azmaria: *smiling*... It's a pleasure to meet you. It's Rosette who has enrolled me in the Edo Middle School so I could study. They becoming friends very quickly with Azmaria, but they were unaware she was actually Seiryu. Meanwhile in the first-grade classroom from the Heian High School, the teacher presented the new classmate who is actually Meg. She was wearing a yellow ribbon, a yellow pleated skirt, shoes, a white blouse and a yellow blazer. She is also seen carrying around the Kusanagi Sword in a gold sleeve over her back and shoulder with a gold strap. Teacher: This is your new classmate from New York. Meg: Yeah, my name is "Megumi Mitarai"! I'm your new classmate as a first-grade student and I come from New York in North America. Teacher: So, go to sits next to Joshua Christopher, a other first-grade student. Meg go to sits next to Joshua. Joshua: Hi, so hmm... You're come from New York you too. Me and my older sister who also comes from New York, I feels he will become good friends. Meg: I did not know that Rosette had a younger brother like you. I known your sister for a while. Joshua: Eh! Megumi, you're a friend of my sister. Meg: Call me just Meg. In the third-grade classroom from the Heian High School, the teacher presented the new classmate who is actually Jo, she wore a yellow school uniform with a yellow tie, a yellow pleated skirt, shoes and a white blouse. Jo: My name is "Jo Carpenter". The new classmate as a third-grade student and I was 17 years old. Later after the classroom, Jo then met Benvolio and Emilia. Emilia: Carpenter, we need to talk to you. Jo: What do you want from me? Emilia: It seems to us that you have the same age as us, we can become your friend? Jo: ... Yeah. She accepts but remain cold, she gets up. Jo: I go into the canteen where my friend Meg is waiting for me. Benvolio: Eeh! Meg? The girl I knew her for not long ago, I heard talk that she was into the same high school. Jo: Are you coming? Emilia: Yes, of course! Later after school was finished Rosette was wondering with, Azmaria, Joshua and Chrno and come back into home. Chrno: Where are you going? Rosette: ... I... going to the bathroom, I want to be alone. In the common Japanese bathroom, Rosette removes her school uniform and underwear, then she opens the door and takes the shower as she sits on a small wooden stool. Rosette: (... Cure Sakuya... I wonder who you are?) In the flashback when Cure Sakuya is on the sakura tree's branch. Then Cure Sakuya tried to shooted Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: What?! She protected from the bullets by created a ice barrier while hold her Yata Mirror. Cure Tsukiyomi: You, you're an an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, why you attack me?! Who are you?! Cure Sakuya: My identity does not concern you, idiot! It's all your fault, Tsukiyomi!! You're the only responsible for Ion's death six months ago!! You assassinated him before my eyes! Cure Tsukiyomi tries to pursued her but Cure Sakuya run away from the scene. Cure Tsukiyomi: Damn it! End of the flashback, Rosette had finished showering and closing the shower valve, then plunged the Japanese bathtub. Rosette: (Who are you really, why you just attack me? What is the relationship with me?) Later in the garden from the Borromeo Hot Spring, while Hermione trains by throwing shurikens and kunais towards many targets, the wooden sections are thrown towards Hermione, she sliced them with her Natsudori, the sliced wooden sections and falling in the lawn. Hermione's mother: It seems that, Hermione was behaving strangely those days, and I had the impression that she was really serious. While Hermione panted and breathed heavily. Juliet: I felt the same thing. I thought Hermione had many friends, she's very rich and is very popular, but... Hermione's mother: No, she had never had any friends. Juliet: What? Hermione's mother: My daughter had only Tybalt as her childhood friend... Because, the majority of people, except myself and my husband, are afraid of Hermione because of her supernatural powers and they think she was a demon from her early childhood so Hermione was unaware of her true form. Into a flashback where Hermione's past 10 years ago is shown, the sad and innocent Young Hermione has been sidelined by other children. Child 1: Hey hey, it seems that she was a demon as she can resisted from flames! Child 2: No it's not serious?! Are you talking about Hermione the Fire Demon? Child 3: She had a birthmark on her back! She was really a demon, anyone who could be friends with a monster and it's best not to get close to her! Young Hermione firmly clenched her flaming fist. Young Hermione: No... I am not a demon!! Child 3: Of course that! You're a demon, a demon! Young Hermione: Shut up! It's not my fault! End of the flashback. Hermione's mother: Hermione has always been alone since she was a child, and everyone nicknamed her, "Hermione the Fire Demon". We should not blame her for being a spoiled child, because she really wanted to have friends. Another flashback shown that a child punched at Young Hermione's face, she wobbled at the ground. Young Hermione: I'm not a demon, I tell you! Child 1: It's the same! It was you who had burned our village, Hermione the Fire Demon! Young Hermione: My parents went to look for a fiery monster! That's it who really burned the village! Child 1: It's the same! You are the only one responsible for what could have happened! So explain to us how you could survive in the flames, eh? It proves you're not a human but a youkai! Child 2: What is a youkai? Child 3: It's a supernatural monster. Child 4: My mother said that the youkai can attacked humans without they can see there as real ghosts. While Young Hermione had widened eyes after heard these words. Child 2: But then, that's girl is really a youkai! She had a birthmark on her back! Child 1: We must catch her, she is a threat to us! While other children hold Young Hermione and are going to attacked her, her purple eyes turned into green while the two small and long vermilion flames appear at the edge of her two eyes on each side, but also in her fists and feet. Young Hermione: Uwaaaah! Stop! Stop leaving me! Pleaaassseee! By far, an explosion of fire was provoked which had been perceived by the surviving villagers. Just after the flame explosion. Young Hermione: (*sob* Uuh, I am not a demon... It's not my fault...) It was revealed that her face was crying and her eyes returned into normal, the flames around and herself disappeared. The parents of the village children arrive soon after. Father: Hey! Move it! Move it! Who is looking for our children here! Aaaah! My son, he's... He hugged at his dying son and was furious. Father: Hey kid, that's not a way to assault them! How you has been able to do something like this?! Mother: *frowned angrily* You had even assaulted our children! While Young Hermione was crying by heard these words. Mother: You're a monster! Hermione the Fire Demon! Later, Young Hermione was tied up in a woodcutter being prepared and surrounded by the angry villagers while one of them held a torch on fire while they gossiped about of her. Voice 1: That's Hermione of the Fire Demon. It seems that it was she who had burned the whole village. Voice 2: It's a real monster, and it's a demon. Voice 3: But she's so young ... Voice 4: We don't care whether she's young or not! First, the plague that decimates all the cattle, then the snow that destroys our food reserves! And now our children who died because of Hermione the Fire Demon! The villager was prepared to burned the woodcutter while Hermione was afraid and crying. Voice 5: Look at this glare, it's proof that we are cursed! God punished us for accepting this monster child in our school like the rest of the village! Burned her down right now! Suddenly, three rocks are thrown at the villagers while Hermione's parents are jumped and appeared in front of the villagers to protect Young Hermione, they just have just finished chasing the fiery monster. Hermione's father: We'll not let you hurt our daughter! The villager who still hold the flaming torch. Villager: So you are the parents of the demon? While Hermione's mother detached her daughter by cutting the strings. Young Hermione: Mother. Hermione's mother: Are you okay? Hermione's father: Stay away or I going to launched a powerful bomb! Villager: We not let ourselves to be intimidated! He had thrown a powerful bomb in front of the afraid villagers while Hermione's mother taken Young Hermione in her arms and running away before the bomb is about to explode. The villagers became frightened and fled, and the bomb exploded. Villagers: Aaaaaaah eeeeeeeek! Shortly after, Young Hermione and her parents finally moved away and stopped. Hermione's father have a serious glare. Hermione's father: Pff, morons. They are crazy to be afraid of a child at that age... Their daughter sobbed and suffered while her mother is still held in their daughter in the arms. Young Hermione: *sob* *sob* Uuuuh waaah... Hermione's mother: Hermione, are you okay? Young Hermione: Waaah... She crying timidly while her mother consoled her. Hermione's mother: Shhh please, don't cry anymore. Young Hermione: *sob* Why me? Why these people are so wicked with me? I did never harmed and they saw me as a monster. Hermione's mother: I know that you had never harmed, but these people... are truly egoistic and cruel. They spend their time persecuting innocent victims. But we can understand you, we never treat you as a monster or a demon. Hermione's father: Here, there was a pretty fruit tree. You're hungry I think. He had then mistakenly show a Ninmenju, a strange tree which bears flowers looking like human heads which scared her with a comical way. Young Hermione: Waaaaaaaah! The anger veins appears on her mother's head. Hermione's mother: *frowned angrily* Darling! It's too scary your thing! Hermione's father: Aah! I'm sorry! You want to see a great thing, stop crying for two seconds and watch. He had to show a nice thing, a beautiful photo that represents the city of Kyoto. Young Hermione is a little comforted as she stop crying. Young Hermione: What this? Hermione's father: This is the beautiful city of Kyoto! A wonderful place, full of traditions and a unique culture! There, we will move to Japan and live in a new life in Kyoto! Young Hermione begins to smile and being happy. Hermione's mother: We can live there in a traditional paradise bea. End of the flashback. Hermione's mother: That's how Hermione behaved like this, because she wants to have friends by becoming popular and behaving like a good noble lady. But she was always immature and impulsive, but yet, Hermione had you as her new friend, Lady Juliet. Juliet: (It's strange. Her past probably recalls my own past, I felt that Hermione was like me.) Meanwhile, Cain is accompanied by this nun woman with red hair so her face is not yet and completely revealed. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Cain: Reborn, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Ninmenju. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Cain: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 29 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 28 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi, it was revealed that the Ninmenju Ayakashi cannot move because of the appearance of a tree. Cain: I take charge to kidnap Rosette's lover called Chrno. At the same moment. Joshua: I go to 7-eleven store, see you later. While Chrno go to walking, they leaving from the home. During his walk, Cain will appear before Chrno suddenly. Chrno: *gasped* At the home, Rosette had heard Chrno's scream. Chrno's voice: Uaaaaaah!! What the heck are you doing, stop it! Rosette open the door quickly and she was shocked that it's Chrno who was kidnapped by Cain before her eyes. Rosette: Chrno!! But Cain run away and jumped quickly by taking Chrno with him. Azmaria is coming. Azmaria: Rosette, what's happened! Rosette: It's Chrno! He has been kidnapped! Azmaria: It's the one of the Guardians of Yomi, and he surely intends to face us. Into the transformation sequence with the trees and cherry petals motifs as background, Azmaria draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "木 (Ki)", while the blue seal appears under from Azmaria, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, her legs become the blue dragon legs with her fauld (kusazuri) that appears, while her arms turned the blue dragon arms with spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders. Her body turned into a snakelike body with a dragon tail, and her head turned into a dragon head with blue wattles on her muzzle, the sakura trees-like horns and a helmet (kabuto) on her head, and her red eyes turned azure blue with stilted pupils. Finally, a pink long mane or crest appears on her head and back and some armor plates on her back, she transformed into Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring and the transformation sequence is complete. Seiryu: Rosette, ride on my back! We must to pursued them~ Haru! At the same moment, Hermione was exhausted after so much training. Hermione: Haa haa haa haa... Juliet came to her quickly and worried about her. Juliet: Hermione! Are you okay? Hermione: Let me go! I want to continue to train! Meanwhile with the pursuit with Cain who carrying Chrno in his arms, Seiryu flies in the sky while carrying Rosette on her back. Rosette: That asshole could dare to kidnap Chrno! He'll regret it! Finally, they will finally arrived at the Togetsukyo Bridge, where Cain along with the Ayakashi who holds Chrno hostage, he send him to the living branches of trees and hold him captive. Rosette: Cain, you bastard! Release Chrno now! Seiryu: I going to get angry and cut you into slices~ Haru! Cain: Sorry, my girl. It is to this woman that you must ask her. Yes, it is to you what Sister Esther Blanchett wanted. Rosette: Eh? Cain: Esther! It's time to show you! Behind this Ayakashi, the young red-haired woman will eventually show herself. Rosette: *shocked and gasped* It's not possible! You are... This redhead woman is none other than Esther Blanchett, Rosette has the widened expression. Rosette: Esther... Blanchett...! Esther had a serious glare at Rosette. Esther: This time, I has a score to settle with you... *frowned angrily* Because, you had murdered my friend, Ion Fortuna! And it was you killed him in front of my eyes, Sister Rosette Christopher! Everyone are shocked for this revelation. A little flashback shown where Esther is very shocked that the so-called Rosette who had a bloody body and holds her gun as she just had to assassinate Ion Fortuna. Return into reality, Rosette remain silent but yet shocked. Intermission. Esther appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Sakuya appears in the second eyecatch. Seiryu: Stop your senseless nonsense! Rosette had nothing to do with this matter and she would never do such a thing~ Haru! You intended to kill her by revenge?! It's not really worthy of being a christian woman~ Haru! Esther: That's the truth. Chrno: Rosette is a good person! She never killed to an innocent! However, Cain is armed with a scythe and threatened to beheaded Chrno who gasped. Cain: Sorry, dude. Rosette: Chrno! Cain: Listen of this, Esther really wants to fight Rosette alone, and if her friends get involved in their individual fight, it's Chrno that he will be beheaded or even be devoured alive by the Ayakashi. Rosette: Damn it... Since I have no choice, I'll do it. Having no choice, Rosette went down from Seiryu's back and going to fight. Seiryu: Rosette, no! That's insane to fight alone! Rosette: I'm sorry, Seiryu. The fate of Chrno is more important... Then she turns her head angrily towards Esther. Rosette: I accept to fight against you, Sister Esther! But I has no reason to kill you and make you to switch sides and join among us! Esther: No way! What interests me is your death if I manage to kill you! She will then show her Spiritual Paintbrush. Rosette: It was... Esther: Oh yes. I'm Cure Sakuya: the Land Goddess! The Onmyouji-Precure from the meet into the Hanami Festival! Rosette is shocked while a flashback appears in her mind that it was indeed Cure Sakuya who had defeated the Tanuki-like Ayakashi but she also wounded Juliet during her berserk state. Return into reality with the confrontation. Rosette: Never I forgave you for hurting Juliet in a brutal way! Okay, I'm glad to have stopped her, but I was very disappointed that another person than me have even beat Juliet, she's my only great rival! Esther and Rosette are prepared to transformed into the Onmyouji-Precures. Before to transform, Rosette using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button and draws the kanji "月" (Tsuki). Rosette: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue light. At first her zoris and tabis socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a silver moon and placed on her back. Her blue eyes become now purple eyes with pupils take form of a crescent moon. Finally are her blond hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Before to transform, Esther using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button and draws the kanji "陸" (Riku). Esther: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a white body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with white light. At first her zoris and tabis appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her white hakama appears along with two shoulder pads, a pink top of kimono with wide sleeves and beads chapels around of her gauntlets. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into Cherry petals-like wings and placed on her back. Her dark blue eyes are the same. Finally are her red hair become pink with white tips and become long, and a long hairpin in her hair. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Sakuya: The Land Goddess, The Roar of the Polar Bear! Cure Sakuya! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Sakuya: Making an Appearance! Their transformations are completed and the battle is engaged. Meanwhile with Juliet and Hermione, Koumori's voice was heard. Koumori's voice: Juliet! Hermione! That's terrible! He was accompanied by Meg on Kirin's back, while the girls have noticed them. Koumori: It's Rosette! She was in danger and was fighting another Onmyouji-Precure! Juliet: What? Koumori: And apparently, she really blamed Rosette for such reasons! Juliet and Hermione are shocked. Returned in the battle against Cure Sakuya. Cure Sakuya: Precure, Floral Bullet! She summons a gun to tried to shoot at Cure Tsukiyomi as she panicked with big white rounded eyes and jaws dropped in a comical way. Cure Tsukiyomi: Wuaaah! She's going to kill me! She tries to defends herself against the Floral Bullets that caused the floral explosions. Chrno: Tsukiyomi! After the smoke clears, Cure Tsukiyomi dashed towards Cure Sakuya and attacked with her Yata Mirror. Cure Tsukiyomi: Yaaaah! But she dogged from the Yata Mirror. Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Silver Moon Swan! The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked her target. Cure Sakuya: That's useless! Precure, Polar Bear Roar! She sucks in air through the mouth, then she opens her mouth and a white orb appears in her. She then releases a beam of air filled with floral circles come out inside of her at the opponent and howling like a polar bear. The Silver Moon Swan has been neutralized , Cure Tsukiyomi had both hands placed on her head, with a shocked expression while tears steamed with a comical way. Cure Tsukiyomi: Waaaaah! Cure Sakuya dashed towards Cure Tsukiyomi, she punched her at the face with a comic effect which projected at the ground. Chrno: Tsukiyomi!! Seiryu: I have to intervene... But Cain stops her with his scythe and threat her of decapitation. Cain: If you tried to get involved, I'd cut your head off! Cure Tsukiyomi gets up and summons the christian cross-like icicles towards Cure Sakuya, but dogged them quickly and used Polar Bear Roar once again towards her. Cure Tsukiyomi panicked with a comical way. Cure Tsukiyomi: Aaaah! She defends herself with a spiritual shield but has been destroyed easily, she still resists and stands up from the roar. Cure Tsukiyomi: Sakuya, if you was also an Onmyouji-Precure, why you going to take revenge against me? Cure Sakuya: As I told you before! I want to avenged from Ion's death! Cure Tsukiyomi: But! Cure Sakuya: I became an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenged him! I going to kill you from my own hands! Cure Tsukiyomi shakes her arm with a comical way. Cure Tsukiyomi: That's not true! I did not kill him, I said I was innocent! Cure Sakuya: Ayakashi! Launch the fruits to Cure Tsukiyomi! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! It launched the human head-like fruits, Cure Tsukiyomi repulsed each the human head-like fruits back with her Yata Mirror like a baseball bat, the anger veins appears on her head and frowned. Cure Tsukiyomi: Eeeww! These fruits are too disgusting and too morbid to eat! Cure Sakuya: The fruits from the Ninmenju serve to heal wounds and sickness, and also helps to prolong life and youth and live longer than a youkai. Cure Tsukiyomi: I don't care what you tells! She launched a icy ball while Cure Sakuya launched a gale of sakura petals that caused an explosion, she dashed to attacked Cure Tsukiyomi that she tries to defends herself with her Yata Mirror and Cure Sakuya grabbed it. Cure Sakuya: I'll kill you! The Moon Goddess! Both girls clenched their teeth and frowned. Cure Tsukiyomi: Shut up, you bitch! She banged at Cure Sakuya's head violently while her forehead is bleeding while placed her bloodied forehead. Cure Sakuya: UWAAAAAAH!! Cure Tsukiyomi: Let this be a lesson to you! Chrno: Help! I do not want to die! Cure Tsukiyomi: Chrno! I'm coming! Cure Sakuya: Stupid thing, you dared to give me a blow to the head! Furious, Cure Sakuya launched the five christian cross-like rosaries around of Cure Tsukiyomi, making christian prayer hands and create a floral explosion. Into her mind where everything is white, Juliet's voice was heard. Juliet's voice: Rosette...! Rosette! Cure Tsukiyomi's voice: Huh? Juliet's voice: Don't give up! It's you want one day to confront me and defeat me! Then you have to deploy all your power of the Daikoujin Form! I never forgave you if you lose! Return into reality, Cure Tsukiyomi open eyes while gets up despite the floral explosion. Cure Tsukiyomi: (That's right... I should not lose or die now!) She used her Mangetsu Daikoujin Form to acceded her first Daikoujin Form to transformed into Mangetsu Tsukiyomi. Before to transform, she send her Mangetsu Daikoujin Omamori with a pentagram appears. Cure Tsukiyomi: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! It transformed into a deep blue torii gate while she enters into it, and the transformation begins; she flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a blue light, the purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils, and keeping her midnight blue hair with the wings-like pigtails. At first, she keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a deep blue traditional long yukata with a long purple wings-like haori, and two big silver bells attached on each blue sleeves. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like sword, she gains also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. She then runs in the long deep blue torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she dashed straight ahead, and surged outside the deep blue torii door and landing on the ground. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Moonlight of Happiness, the White Swan's Soul! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a Full Moon for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation sequence is finished. Cure Sakuya: It's impossible! Tsukiyomi can turn into her Daikoujin Form, while very few Onmyouji-Precures have managed to access! Cain: This is the first time I've seen one! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi used her Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like sword to released Chrno from the Ayakashi's tree branchs that allows him to escape. Chrno: Thank you, Tsukiyomi! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. She shows her four christian cross-like rosaries to gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku, then send the first rosary to up, the send to the down, the thrid is the left and the fourth to the right, the four rosaries becoming the four blue seals and turned into a ice prison that locked and weakened her target. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Full Moon was Shining in a Blue Sky, Purifying the Bruised Body! She gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into her Yata Mirror, once the Yata Mirror turned into a silver color while the sword form becomes a crescent moon. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Lunar Exorcism! She launched the crescent moon towards her target all her forces to sliced and purified it, this amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power transformed into a yumi (japanese bow), appeared. She taken quickly the Divine Talisman. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: It's time to finish with you before you commit an unforgivable sin! While dashed towards Cure Sakuya and slashed her while blood gushed and spread and the top of her white Onmyouji outfit are ripped, she was shirtless as her naked body with a bra are exposed, she stabbed the Yata Mirror as a sword form at her right shoulder. Cure Sakuya: Wuaaaaah! She screamed with pain and spits blood. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi removed it from Cure Sakuya's shoulder. She grabbed Cure Sakuya's neck and punched her at the face that projected her away violently. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Here! That's to make me angry, you and your accomplice! She sends the dark cutting edges from her Yata Mirror as a sword form to injured Cure Sakuya. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: This time I told you that I'm not the culprit for this insane murder! By the time Mangetsu Tsukiyomi dashed to defeat her. Chrno's voice: Aaaaaah! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Huh? Cain's voice: Don't move, you heard me! It was revealed that Cain used him as a hostage and threatening to kill him with his scythe. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Chrno! Cain: If you keep fighting, I decapitate him! He's your boyfriend, right? The poor little demon! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Cain, you asshole! She rushed to tried to save Chrno from Cain. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Chrno! I comi--- However, a gunfire sound was heard while she gasped with a widened expression. Chrno: *gasped* It was revealed that her body bloodied as her blood was spread on her outfit, Mangetsu Tsukiyomi turns her head towards the wounded Cure Sakuya that she pointed and aimed towards her. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: S... Sakuya, you... Cure Sakuya: Precure, Floral Bullet! She then shooted to defeat Mangetsu Tsukiyomi and causes a floral explosion, she was sent to the ground and lost her transformation as the blood spread. Chrno: Nooo!! Seiryu: Rosetttteeee! While Cain smirked diabolically of Rosette's defeat. Koumori, Meg on Kirin's back and Juliet on Suzaku's back are coming in the Togetsukyo Bridge just after Rosette has been defeated. Juliet: Hey, move it! Who is looking for our friends here! Everyone are shocked as she discovered about Rosette's bloodied body on the ground while Cure Sakuya was satisfied with her alleged vengeance. Cure Sakuya: Finally. I have my revenge will be accomplished. I killed Rosette Christopher. She detransformed and returned into Esther which shocked Suzaku. Suzaku: It's impossible... Cain noticed the remaining group are coming but too late. Cain: Oh, you are her friends. But you coming too late... The White Swan of Magdalene has been defeated! Hahahahaha! Suzaku: I never forgave you... With the heartbeat effect by watched Esther with a vengeful smirk and had blood spread on her white nun outfit that fallen into tatters during the battle against Rosette. Suzaku: I never forgave you... She had unconsciously activate a new and unknown fiery power partially in which the two small and long vermilion flames appear at the edge of her two eyes on each side, but also in her phoenix wings and eagle talons. Furious, Suzaku rushed to attacked Esther angrily. Suzaku: I never forgave you! Estheeeeerrr!! Esther noticed the angry Suzaku with Juliet on her back, who tries to attacked her, she dogged from them by jumping and then landed. Esther: You're Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer? One of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto! But how you had known my own name? Suzaku flies in the air, launched her Burning Shurikens towards the wounded Esther, but goes into berserk and attacked instinctively. Esther: Uugh! She goes to berserk?! Suzaku: Waaaaaah!! Then she launched her Blazing Kunais from her wings that saved Chrno from Cain's clutches while was rescued by Seiryu, Cain was wounded after received the attack. Cain: Uugh aargh! These flames are come from her Fire Supernatural Element?! Juliet: Suzaku, what's happening to you! Stop it! She tries to stop Suzaku by grabbed with her arms around of her neck, but Suzaku refused and rejected Juliet by thrown her at the ground. Suzaku: Shut up! She had to attack everything in her path with her own flames, including her own friends. Suzaku: Why! Why, Sister Esther! Why you can do this?! I believe you was a good person~ Natsu! She rushed quickly like a rocket and wounded Esther, then she draws her Natsudori from the scabbard and attacked Esther once again, but she stand up. Esther: Aargh! Bastard! Suzaku: Grrr... Aaaaaah! She wanting to kill Esther by an impulsive act while rushed towards her once again unconsciously, it was revealed she accidentally injures Juliet by slashing at the right of her stomach, which shocked her even more and stop attacked instinctively, seen Juliet who is wounded at her right stomach with her hand placed on it, had eyes closed firmly and teeth tightened. Juliet: Uuuh... Aaargh... Cain: The Shikigami of Summer is a threat to us! Esther: We must to retreat! Cain carrying Esther's wounded body on his arms and disappeared from the scene together. Shortly after, Suzaku is still in shock while past memories in her previous life 400 years ago resurfaced as Hermione is lying in bed, found a knife placed nearby, to seize her and tries to kill Juliet who has her back turned, before she noticed while the white blanket flying. Suzaku: *as voiceovers* (It's impossible... I really...) Juliet had a serious glare with teeth tight while Hermione had a Yandere-like glare, drops of blood fell to the floor. End of the flashback, Suzaku fell slowly at the ground and returned as Hermione who kneeled, and her unknown power disappeared. Hermione: It's not true... I hurt Juliet again. And it is I who have all... At the Borromeo Hot Spring, into the bedroom with Juliet and Rosette were asleep in a futon while Romeo and Sei are going to treat their injuries. Sei: That's awful what's happened... You said that a fourth Onmyouji-Precure had attacked Rosette by revenge and Hermione had wounded accidentally Juliet, that's true? Romeo: *frowned angrily* Hermione, what the heck you've done on Juliet! Hermione: I... Meg: I find that unforgivable of your impulsivity! Ashamed of what you've done, and once again she had hurt Juliet! I hope you would be proud of yourself, you foolish girl! If you act also as a queen bee, you're no better than them! Hermione: You think I have no sense of guilt? Meg remain silent, but Hermione hitting Meg. Hermione: Meg, I hate you! Then she ran away and leave quickly from the room. Romeo: Hermione! Hermione: I hate you all! Azmaria looked pitiful and sad, then turned to Meg. Azmaria: Meg, you shouldn't be so severe with Hermione. I know how much Hermione has suffered since she was a child, you may have suffered since you was an orphan, but I'll not allow her to judge her this way, you must learn to understand what Hermione has actually felt. She then leave from the room, she was looking for Hermione wherever she was but without success. Azmaria: Hermione...? Until she heard the female sobs come from the garden. Azmaria noticed Hermione who buried her face on her knees in the fetal position, located in the garden. Azmaria: Hermione, you're here... Hermione then glared at Azmaria with a crying face and tears poured from her eyes, Azmaria comes slowly at her. Azmaria: You're still blamed yourself for this incident? But don't say hate everyone, you is like everyone else you hates the most. Hermione is annoyed and frowned at the hurtful words, she gets up and replies angrily. Hermione: What! You insinuated that I love no one but myself?! That I'm narcissistic?! Azmaria: Hermione, that's not what I... Hermione: No one understands what I really felt, you're the same! Everyone is afraid of me because of my supernatural powers! Azmaria: Hermione, it's not your fault. She glanced at the sad and regretful Hermione. Hermione: Enough, I'm so alone. I want to have friends I can trusted, but all that happened was my fault. I'm felt responsible for these incidents, I couldn't make people happy and I carry misfortune around myself. I was always too impulsive and immature... However, Azmaria hugged at Hermione and comfort her. Azmaria: I'm always here for you. As I said before, I has always suffered from childhood as I'd lost my biological parents and being adopted by the Hendric family before their brutal deaths... Hermione: Miss Azmaria, you... Azmaria: You can trusted me, because I'm your true friend... In her mind, Hermione remembered where she fighting against Seiryu in the first time, and returned into reality. Azmaria: We suffered from the same point. Can you be able to be able to accept and can change? The trials are sometimes painful but allowed to move forward to succeed. I was sure you could change and get your own maturity. I trust in you, Hermione. You can assume your past mistakes and become much stronger than before, and even able to protect those who are precious. Hermione shed a tear from her left eye. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: Finally, this Incident Arc is closed, now we go to Shibuya Trip Arc! You know the city of Shibuya, it's located in Tokyo. Hermione: I hope it's less worse than the previous one, the Gonzo studio had the bad reputation of making a tragic end on the last episode. Juliet: But no, it does not happen, and it is that the beginning. Regan: For now, this episode is going to have some romance in it. Antonio: Between you and me! Regan: This is the fabulous Children's Day on May 5. Antonio: We're middle school students, we're no longer kids. Juliet: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Shibuya Trip Arc. The Children's Day! A Romantic Date for Antonio and Regan! Antonio: It's going to be awesome as a romantic episode!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga